An organization engaged in software development, electronic commerce, or other types of services may generate and consume a large quantity of data regarding operations of the organization. Such data may be analyzed through the execution of any number of jobs, and the results of such jobs may be provided to data consumers who are internal to or external to the organization. Because the results of the executed jobs may be employed in making decisions regarding business operations such as marketing, inventory management, system design, personnel, and so forth, delays or failures in job execution may delay or otherwise adversely affect such decision making.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.